


sunflowers

by nygmobs



Series: jfgogh 💕 [1]
Category: Clone High
Genre: How Do I Tag This, M/M, Painting, Soft boys doing art, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i love them where are their fics at, jfk is soft, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: van gogh and jfk get assigned each other  to be partners for a art project
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh(clone high)
Series: jfgogh 💕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935730
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic of them
> 
> pt. 1

van gogh has never talked to jfk he wouldn't dare try to, the jock would probably just laugh and make fun of him for trying, but that doesn't stop van for feeling the way he does about the dumb jock.

until they were assigned to be partners together for an art project. he didn't know how to feel about this he usually worked alone cause no one wanted to work with him, he guesses until today. 

he had no idea why jfk would ever want to work with him it was probably to get a good grade because he knew he was the clone of van gogh but if he was being honest his art wasn't half as good as his clone fathers was.

they would be meeting after school at either one of their houses whichever jack wanted to go to, it was up to him he'd say.

-  
jfk had to walk up to the smaller boys locker after classes, he was leaning against the locker watching van packing his thinks up so he could leave.

van closed his locker turned ready to leave but jumped at jfk leaning against a locker staring at him.

"oh, ja-jfk" he corrects himself "i didn't know you were there you scared me"

"oh, i er uh am sorry about that- i just thought i'd uh wait on you here"

van waves his hand dismissively "it's okay, let's just go yeah?"

"yeah okay," he replies "my uh house or yours?" 

van shrugs "it's whichever, wherever you want to go to"

"yours?"

van wasn't expecting him to say that for him want to go to van's place but he nods his head "yeah okay"

"cool"

jfk smiles down at van, and he can feel his face heat up and the butterflies in his stomach making him frown, he was so dumb for feeling this way, he knew the other would never feel for him the way he does for the other.

as soon as they got to van's house, van immediately went to his room with jack falling suit. 

jack look around the room at the paintings scattered across it his eyes full of amazement.

"wow"

van looked at him confused, "hm?"

"you're uh art, it's er really good"

"i am the clone of vincent van gogh, it's what i do it's not as good as he was but it's whatever"

"nah, it's er really good, it uh may be as good or even better than you're original"

van didn't believe that his art wasn't that good, it would never be, he shakes his head smiling lightly at the others words.

"let's just get to work and figure what we're going to do with this okay?"

jfk nods.

van sits on a chair at a desk where his art supplies were, jfk sitting on the bed next to him.

"so we're supposed to do something of whatever we want for this but it's gotta be from both of us, so do you have any idea what you wanna do?" van asked

jfk shrugged "i er uh can't really do art well, i can only do those stick people and sometimes flowers"

"do you want to paint a flower garden then?"

jfk grins nodding his head "yeah that's er be nice"

"flower garden it is then" van looked over at jfk smiling feeling the butterflies again gah he was so stupid.

"can we uh do sunflowers?" came jack out of know where "they're uh kinda my favourite.. just er don't tell people that"

"sunflowers? yeah we can do that"

jfk smiles that smile at him again, he can feel his face heating up 

"thanks"

van nods his head not making eye contact with the taller clone, he didn't want to risk jfk seeing him blush. 

about halfway through the painting and being almost finished van looked up to see jfk hand's and some of his face were covered in the paint he stifled a giggle upon seeing the other.

jfk looked at him frowning "why er uh are you laughing, what is it?"

van shakes his head "nothing, you're just- you're just covered in paint" he giggled "how did that happen?"

jack shrugs "i er uh don't know i guess it just happened how er are you not covered in it?"

he brought up his hands looking at them then to jfk showing that there covered in paint kinda how jacks are "there's some on my fingers but i guess not as much as your hands"

jfk laughs, van feels his face heat up and the butterflies come back everything this stupid jock does is gonna make him feel weird like this.

van pulls the painting up and shows it to jack "this looks pretty good yeah?"

jack nods taking it from van "it looks er great! we er uh make a hell of a team van gogh!"

van nods "i guess so jack, we're sure to get a good grade on this"

"yeah for sure!" he looks at the painting then at van "can i add something to the painting van?"

"uh yeah i guess so go for it"

jfk smiles grabbing a brush and some black paint. it didn't take very long before he was done he set the brush and paint down on the desk he examines the picture before smiling and showing it to van.

it was of two stick figure people standing in the flowers together looking like they were holding hands.

"i thought i er ub should've added something that looks more like i done it than just your work"

van smiles at the painting then look up at jfk "it's really good jfk"

"you er think so?"

"yeah i do"

"er thank you man" he puts his hands on his shoulder squeezing it. he moves his hand away looking at the clock on the wall. 

"i er uh gotta head home"

"yeah okay"

"i'll er see you at school?"

"yeah"

"bye van" jfk waves a hand before leaving 

"bye jfk," he says to the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad i'm sorry


End file.
